1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging machinery and, more particularly, to a transport mechanism for handling and manipulating flat objects such as carton blanks through an intermediate processing step such as the application of adhesive to end tabs prior to die and plunger carton formation. Specifically, the invention enables a blank to be picked from a magazine, run past an adhesive application system at a fixed, constant distance and speed, and deposited in place for a carton forming step using a single mechanism.
2. Related Art
Packaging container cartons are typically folded and formed from flat carton blanks that are forced into a die using a plunger. Prior to forming, adhesive is applied to the tabs of the flat carton blanks where they are desired to adhere in the folded, formed state. This has previously been accomplished using a plurality of consecutive mechanisms. The first mechanism includes a device for vacuum-picking carton blanks off a stack or magazine and depositing them in front of the head of a shuttle system. The shuttle system is then used to move the blanks past one or more glue heads which is activated using an optical sensor which contains a built-in programmable timing system which includes a timed delay and a timed pattern for applying glue to the carton blank as it goes past. The shuttle system then deposits the blank in position for formation in a die using a conventional die and plunger system and retracts to receive the next blank. While such a combined system is satisfactory, it is quite expensive and includes an open, exposed mechanism. There has long been a need to replace such a multi-mechanism system with a single mechanism system with the ability to pick a carton blank from a source of supply, run it past an adhesive applicator at the desired distance and speed and deposit it in place for carton formation.